Cosmic Distubances
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: She was found floating in the darkness of space. After being captured, she finds herself subjected to the cruelties of the newest war. How far will her captors go to keep her on their side? How will she deal and adapt to the changes of the Universe . . .


**This is just an idea I came up with while hunting for a GW/SM crossover. Maybe you guys can help me in exchange for this story: **

**Okay here is the description of the story I am looking for!**

**Serena goes to work for Oz to help support her family. Little does she know that Oz is also a part of the Dark Kingdom and Treize is brother to Beryl. None of the scouts have been awoken and the hunt for the moon princess by the dark kingdom is on. Heero and Co. kidnap Serena and talk her into spying on Oz and Treize who is infatuated with her.**

**Please help me find this story and I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**

Her form had been floating through space. Her clothing had been ripped leaving her body exposed to any that passed by. Surprisingly, he had been the one to find her. Even more surprising was the fact that she was still alive even though she had been floating through space without any oxygen tank or protection.

What brought him to retrieve her and bring her to the base was beyond him. Not only was her recovery going to be a long one, but the report he was going to have to file would be equally long. As soon as he left her prone form in the infirmary, he was called into a meeting.

The meeting had lasted quite longer then expected. Unfortunately, the meeting was centered on the young woman he had rescued and returned. It seemed that Oz wanted to experiment on her and find out how the young woman could survive in the darkness of space without any air.

True, he couldn't deny that he too was curious as to how the woman had survived. Was she some sort of creation made from the doctors who had been clever enough to build the Gundam's? Or was she some sort of deity? Her beauty seemed to testify to that last answer, however, he was not one to believe such nonsense. The thought of her being a creation of the doctors was also thrown out the window. Robot technology was an amazing thing but that wouldn't explain the warmth radiating from her, the shallow breathing, or her subtle pulse.

He sighed out in frustration as he watched from an observation room while the scientist began their tests on the woman. Her frail form and pail skin made her look close to the brink of death. The thought of her dying on the cold hard lab table made him sick to his stomach. Yes, this would need to be investigated, but wouldn't it do better to wait until she is healthy enough? No of course not, Treize couldn't wait that long.

'Speak of the devil!' the man thought as he heard the sliding doors to the observation room open and close. The only noise left was the clicking sound the other man's shoes made against the cold hard floor of the room.

"She is quite the mystery!" Treize stated as he stood up to the window and watched the happenings below carefully.

"Indeed!" was his short and simple reply.

Treize didn't comment. That was how it always was. Short and Simple with no complications to interfere. For a brief second Treize's eyes turned to gaze upon one of his most trusted soldier, "Something wrong, Zechs?"

Zech's masked face looked up toward his superior. His eyes showed no emotion, and his face set into a calm look of nothingness, "You called the tests rather early!"

"It is necessary!" was the only answer Treize supplied the man. His eyes once again fell onto the form of the woman lying unconscious on the table, oblivious to the world and happenings around her.

"If she were to prove useful, what use would she be if she died from the stress her body is taking?" Zechs commented as he too turned his gaze to the woman.

"It is a chance I am willing to take. If she is some sort of trap set by the rebels then I will be sure to have her destroyed immediately." Treize replied as he turned on his heel and headed toward the doors from which he had entered from.

"And if she isn't?" Zech's question as his gaze continued to linger on the woman. Unlike before, his gaze softened a bit. The woman reminded him so much of his sister in looks that is terrified him to think of his dear sister being in the same situation if the war continued. The only difference to that would be instead of testing there would be torture.

The only answer that greeted Zech's ears was the fading sounds of Treize's footsteps.

* * *

Her body felt as if it was being electrocuted by millions of tiny lightning bolts striking each pore on her body. She felt as if she was being weighed down physically and mentally. Ever since her final fight, she had drifted in the emptiness of space that mirrored her heart at the moment.

She had no idea how long she had been floating. All she knew was it felt so good to forget. Forget the pain of her friend's being forced to turn on her not to mention the pains of watching her lover touch the enemy intimately only to be sacrificed for the enemies 'cause.'

The only thing she thought of through her entire time in the darkness of her mind was why wasn't she dead? Why couldn't she die and be left alone. For a time she felt as if she was, however, the feeling of her heart beating and aching proved her wrong in a mocking way.

'Why won't I die?' she thought to herself.

"_Your purpose is not fulfilled!" _

A mental gasp escaped her as the familiar voice echoed throughout her mind.

"_You have yet to learn, to feel, to finish what you started so long ago. . . awake and finish what you started!"_

Before she could retort, she felt herself being pulled out of the darkness and into the light. The weak and dreary feeling her body felt before was gone, however, the pain remained.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal strange people standing over her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Zech's cried out as the doctor's sounded the alarm. He had left the observation room only moments before due to another meeting being held for the next plan of attack against the Gundam's.

Zech's ran toward a computer in the wall and typed away on the keyboard quickly. Soon the information of where the alarm had been set off popped on the screen. In the next instance Zech's was running toward the surgical room.

Just as he reached the door to open it, the door flew open and flung him across the room. Slightly dazed, it took Zech's a minute to recover from the unexpected surge of power. His eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light.

An audible gasp escaped his lips as he saw the woman he rescued floating out of the surgical room. Behind her, all the doctors laid unconscious on the ground.

"Where am I?" the woman questioned him. Zech's attention was then again brought back to the woman floating.

"An Oz base!" Zech's found himself answering the woman. What made him do so was unknown to him. Logic had seemed to escape him, for if it hadn't he would have long ago pulled out his gun and shot the woman.

"O-oz?" the woman tasted the word on her tongue. A confused look passed across her angelic features. Slowly the woman began to lower to the ground, and as soon as her feet touched the surface, she fainted.

She never hit the floor, for Zech's reflexes were way to fast. He allowed her to fall into his embrace. Once she was secure he slid his right hand under her bended knees and allowed his left hand to support her upper weight.

"Sir are you all right?" a lower soldier questioned as he and several other came running over to them.

"Fine, however, these doctors need medical attention. Take them to the infirmary and take this woman to a guest chamber. Make sure no harm comes to her or your death will be the consequences!" Zechs answered as he handed the woman to a nearby soldier.

All the surrounding soldiers gulped in fear at the tone their superior was using. However, they knew better then to question his orders and soon began to complete each order they were given.

* * *

**Short I know and I'm sorry but I am majorly swamped right now and I just had to get this idea out. This is my first GW/SM fic and I haven't seen GW in a while so I might need some help from you all. Well hope you liked it.**

**Cya**

**Christina**


End file.
